WonKyu Love Stories
by WonKyu Station
Summary: Kisah cinta Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun setelah menikah dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ke depannya (?) / WonKyu / Siwon / Kyuhyun / Yaoi / NC / BL / Boy X Boy / Male Pregnant / Romance
1. Chapter 1

**WonKyu Love Stroies**

**Cast: **

**Choi Siwon **

** Cho Kyuhyun **

**Genre: Romance & Hurt**

**Rating: T - M**

**Author: Han Ji Joon**

**Warning: LEMON, BL, NC, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Summary:**

**Kisah cinta Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun setelah menikah dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ke depannya (?)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'TN READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**_WonKyu Station_**

"Untuk anda Choi Siwon, bersediakah anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istri anda. Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia."

"Dan anda Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suami anda. Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri di hadapan Tuhan serta para wakil hamba Tuhan yang menyaksikan acara pernikahan ini."

"Prok... Prok... Prok..." deru tepuk tangan dari para undangan menyambut ucapan sang pastur ketika selesai meresmikan ikrar janji suci putra sulung keluarga Choi dan putra bungsu keluarga Cho.

Yap, acara pernikahan kali ini adalah pernikahan sesama namja. Semua itu bermula ketika Choi Siwon di paksa oleh eommanya untuk datang ke acara amal dan Cho Kyuhyun di suruh oleh kampusnya untuk mewakili universitasnya ke acara tersebut dan disana lah Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun bertemu. Selang beberapa minggu setelah mereka bertemu mereka semakin lebih dekat dan hal itu yang membuat Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi namjachingunya, tanpa diduga Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya. Setelah mereka berpacaran dua tahun dan sekarang Kyuhyun telah lulus dari universitas Kyunghee, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Hari ini lah mereka berdua mengikat janji suci –Pernikahan-.

Back To Story

Akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu undangan tiba, yaitu acara ciuman untuk pengantin baru. Perlahan pasangan pengantin saling berhadapan. Siwon mulai perlahan membuka penutup kepala Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon melumat bibir plum milik Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut dan Kyuhyun membalas lumatan dari Siwon.

**_WonKyu Station_**

Kini pasangan pengantin baru telah duduk di sebuah ruang keluarga yang terdapat sebuah perapian untuk menghangatkan ruangan, mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Mereka meregangkan otot setelah acra pernikahan tadi siang. Mereka saling berpandangan, Siwon perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Kyuhyun kemudian dia melumat bibir istrinya. Kyuhyun membalas lumatan dengan sedikit kasar sambil mengalungkan lenganya ke leher suaminya dan hal itu membuat Siwon semakin horny. Siwon semakin intens melumat bibir Kyuhyun sambil menekan tengkuk istrinya. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah istrinya untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat istrinya. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah panas suaminya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan lihai lidah Siwon menari-nari, mengabsen satu per satu gigit putih istrinya, dan mengajak lidah istrinya untuk bermain. Kyuhyun pun menuruti pemintaan suaminya. Bunyi kecipak saliva turut mewarnai pertarungan lidah mereka yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Siwon.

Tangan Siwon yang bebas langsung meraih kancing kemeja istrinya dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Ia membuka kemeja istrinya hingga terlihat bahu dan dada mulus milik istrinya. Siwon mulai meraba dan mengelus bahu dan dada istrinya dengan gerakan sensual. Ia juga memelintir dan mencubit kedua nipple istrinya bersamaan, membuat sang pemilik nipple mendesah nikmat dan semakin mengesekan juniornya dengan junior suaminya yang sudah basah dan membesar.

"Ngggghhhhh...ahhhh...mmhhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan suaminya.

Kyuhyun mendesah dalam ciumannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan menjabak rambut hitam milik suaminya. Dan ia juga semakin melesakkan juniornya dengan junior suaminya yang semakin mengeras dan membesar. Ia gesekkan perlahan membuat suaminya mengeluh pelan, begitu juga dirinya. Ia mulai merasakan jika celana dalamnya sudah mulai basah oleh percum. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia juga membelai dada bidang suaminya dan membukakancing teratasnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka dan mengatur nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan. Wajah mereka terlihat merah padam dengan saliva masih menjutai diantara mereka. Siwon menatap istrinya yang begitu cantik dan seksi dengan dada yang terekspos dan ingin menikmati istrinya sekarang juga.

TBC or Delete (?)

Fanfiction WonKyu pertama bagi Ji Joon dan bisa di bilang debut Ji Joon, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan gak banget. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, kalau banyak yang review maka Ji Joon akan update secepatnya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**WonKyu Love Stories**

**Cast: **

**Choi Siwon **

** Cho Kyuhyun **

**Other Cast:**

**Choi Family**

**Cho Family**

**Kangin**

**Minho**

**Suho**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Han Ji Joon**

**Warning: LEMON, BL, YAOI, BOY X BOY, MALE PREGNANT**

**Summary:**

**Kisah cinta Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun setelah menikah dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ke depannya (?)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'TN READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_WonKyu Station_**

"Ehhmmm" Kyuhyun menggeliat dan semakin menarik tengkuk leher Siwon untuk semakin memperdalam lumatannya.

Kini sepasang suami istri telah berada di kamar tidur pribadi mereka melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda di ruang keluarga. Baju mereka sudah berserakan di bawah ranjang, karena mereka ingin segera memulai malam pertama. Namja tampan sedang menindih namja cantik yang ada dibawahnya, sedangkan namja cantik yang dibawah sedang menggeliat menambah suasana di kamar mereka semakin panas.

Ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan banyak tanda yang semakin memperindah kulit Kyuhyun. Ia menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kemudian ia beralih ke dada mulus Kyuhyun. Siwon menyantap kedua nipple pink Kyuhyun secara bergantian seperti bayi yang kehausan. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang keenakan.

"Nghhh...ahhh...more...Wonie...sshhh...ahhh...yess s...uhhh...ahhh" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah ketika Siwon mulai mengerjai bagian tubuh sensitifnya yang lain. Ia menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kasar, tanda ia meminta lebih dari suaminya.

Ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke junior Kyuhyun yang seperti bayi baru lahir tanpa bulu, berukuran kecil namun sangat imut dan lucu. Perlahan ia sentuh permukaannya, sekedar untuk menggoda istrinya.

"Ahhh..Wonnie..Hyungg..jahngan...menggodahku !" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang membuat Siwon kembalin turn on.

"As your wish Baby Kyu..." dengan sekali sentakan Siwon mengulum penuh junior Kyuhyun dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Tidak terlalu susah bagi Siwon, mengingat ukuran junior Kyuhyun lima kali lebih kecil daripada miliknya.

"Fasshh..teerr...Wonniiee...ahhhh..." desah Kyuhyun akibat Siwon yang menaik turunkan kepalanya, membuatnya melayang. Tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk menarik-narik bed cover yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Siwon menyedot cairan precum yang membasahi seluruh junior Kyuhyun. Sesekali giginya mengigit pelan batang junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat. Mulut Siwon begitu ahli dalam melakukan ini, padahal ia baru pertama kali bercinta dengan istrinya. Waktu pacaran Siwon selalu jaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan melakukan seks sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun menikah. Saat inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Siwon bercinta oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Dirasakan kalau junior Kyuhyun mulai berkedut di mulutnya, tanda Kyuhyun segera sampai pada surganya. Dan...

~CROT CROOT COOOT~

Cairan sperma Kyuhyun keluar dengan deras di dalam mulutnya. Dengan tidak penuh rasa jijik sama sekali, Siwon menelan cairan sperma itu hingga habis. Bahkan ia menyedot kuat-kuat junior Kyuhyun hingga cairan sperma tak tersisa. Setelah cairan sperma istrinya habis tak tersisa, Siwon mulai mempersiapkan lubang istrinya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kulum ini Baby Kyu." Perintah Siwon

Dan senang hati Kyuhyun mengulum kedua jari suaminya. Menghisapnya seperti lollipop. Setelah dirasa cukup Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut istrinya.

"Are you ready Baby Kyu?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari istrinya.

"Eung...Akhhhh...Uhhhh...apppo" Jerit Kyuhyun setelah dua jari suaminya telah masukdi rectum sempitnya.

"Tahan ne Baby, hyung akan pelan-pelan." Ucap Siwon menenangkan istrinya. Ia tak tega melihat istrinya yang tengah mengigit bibirnya agak tak mengeluarkan tangisan, maka dengan pelan namun pasti Siwon menggerakan jarinya kembali dan...

JLEB

Jari Siwon telah berada sempurna di rectum istrinya. Ketika tak mendengar tangisan dari istrinya, Siwon menggerakan jarinya di manhole istrinya. Mencari titik kenikmatan istrinya.

"Euunnggghhh...Wonnie...disss..ssssitu...eumm...uh hh...ahhh" Dirasa telah menemukan titik kenikmatan istrinya, Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mengarahkan juniornya ke rectum ketat istrinya. Dengan perlahan Siwon berhasil memasukan juniornya ke surga duniawinya.

"Eummm appo...Wonnie, punyamu tidak cukup." Kata Kyuhyun yang menahan tangis ketika merasakan benda besar dan panjang milik suaminya yang seakan merobek dinding rectumnya.

"Sakitnya diawal Baby Kyu. Nanti kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini."

Dengan perlahan Siwon kembali mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan pangkalnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia langsung memasukkan ke rectum istrinya hingga pangkalnya.

"Akkhhh" Jerit Kyuhyun yang merasakan junior milik suaminya masuk lagi ke dalam rectumnya.

Siwon mulai mengulangnya beberapa kali seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Di bawahnya Kyuhyun terus mendesah hebat dan meremas apa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Di...sana Wonnieee...Eunghhhhh...disanahhhh..." Desah Kyuhyun tak karuan ketika junior suaminya menumbuk titik prostatnya. Siwon langsung mengulangi gerakannya, memaju-mundurkan juniornya hingga ia merasa juniornya berkedut hebat. Ia ingin merasakan surganya bersama istrinya, maka dari itu ia meraih junior Kyuhyun yang terabaikan dan mengocoknya perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melengkungkan badannya karena nikmat yang luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Kocokan Siwon makin lama makin kasar, membuat Kyuhyuntak bisa menahan desahannya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia akan kembali menuju titik kenikmatannya.

"Ssshhhh...ahhhh...uhhhh...shebhentar lagihhhh...ahhhh...gooddddhhhh..." Desah Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan juniornya. Ia juga merasakan jika sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai titik puncaknya.

"Ber...sama Baby Kyu...ahhhhhhh..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan spermanya mengenai perut suaminya dan perutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan sperma Siwon keluar di rectum istrinya sangat deras sampai meluber keluar.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Baby Kyu, ini yang hyung tungguh-tungguh sampai sekarang." Ucap Siwon sambil mencium bibir plum istrinya yang membengkak. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari rectum istrinya dan meraih selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti tubuh naked dirinya dan istrinya. Ia rengkuh tubuh istrinya dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kehangatan kepada istrinya. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dan melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya. Nyaman, batinnya.

"Thanks for first night, Baby Kyu..." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kening dan mengelus punggung dengan lembut istrinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan suaminya.

**_WonKyu Station_**

Pagi menyapa, bias sinar mentari mengintip dari celah tirai jendela. Memaksa pasangan suami istri untuk terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka. Baju baju yang berserakan di lantai kamar mereka, bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang mengherankan. Terlebih melihat mereka berdua yang tidur dengan tubuh telanjang, hanya dengan selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi area pribadi mereka.

Siwon mulai terusik oleh cahaya mentari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan matanya. Begitu ia tersadar, matanya langsung mendapat sarapan punggung -yang tadinya mulus- dengan bercak-bercak merah buatannya. Siwon memang tidur dengan memeluk istrinya dari belakang semalam. Siwon makin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia mengendus tengkuk istrinya dan memberikan kissmark baru di bahu istrinya.

Akibat perbuatan Siwon, istrinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan semua detail sentuhan Siwon. Namun matanya masih enggan terbuka untuk sekedar tahu apa yang terjadi. Usaha Siwon untuk membangunkan istrinya tidaklah berhasil. Biasanya sang istri akan langsung bangun dan mengeluarkan umpatannya pada Siwon. Siwon sudah akan bangun dan berniat mandi tanpa membangunkan istrinya, namun sedetik kemudian pria bertubuh atletis ini memuculkan seringaiannya ketika merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya.

Siwon teringat, semalam ia tidur tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari rectum sang istri. Siwon menarik juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya, dan sekali hentak dengan keras ke dalam manhole sang istri hingga membentur telak prostatnya.

"AKKHHH ! ! ! UUUH. . . . ."

~CROT CROOT CROOOT~

Seketika itulah istrinya bangun dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya, ia sangat sensitive bila diserang secara mendadak oleh suaminya.

"Sudah bangun Baby Kyu ?"

"Akhhh! Emh Wonnie kenaphahh membangunkhanakhhakhku shepertihh ithuuh akh" Kyuhyun kesulitan berbicara karena tangan nakal Siwon yang menyusup kedalam selimut dan mengocok junior Kyuhyun cukup kasar, sesekali juga ia menekan nekan lubang tempat keluarnya cairan Kyuhyun. Membuat junior Kyuhyun berdenyut-denyut.

"Wae? Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi Baby Kyu, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah eoh." Siwon menyahuti perkataan istrinya dengan tenang, namun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tangannya. Junior Kyuhyun makin berkedut, Siwon dapat merasakannya. Ia tau istrinya akan segera klimaks. Siwon hanya ingin Kyuhyun segera datang, hingga Siwon menambah remasannya pada junior Kyuhyun.

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk terlentang setelah sebelumnya Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya dari manhole Kyuhyun. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh keduanya sudah tergeletak begitu saja disisi ranjang. Tanpa diperintah, Kyuhyun mengangkang kakinya lebar-lebar. Menunjukkan rectum pink nya yang berkedut dan junior tegang yang terus mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya tepat didepan junior mungil yang tengah ereksi itu. Siwon menjilat area sensitif sekitar junior Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk mengarahkan lidah hangatnya pada junior Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi karna perbuatan Siwon, ia menunjukkannya dengan menaikkan pantatnya. Berharap Siwon akan mengulum junior mungil itu. Siwon mendekatkan jilatannya ke junior Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, menanti kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon.

"Arrgghhh...!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi karna ternyata Siwon justru mengulum twinballnya. Memang nikmat, tapi bukan itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Whohnnhiieee... hyuuuunnhhahhunggghh jhebhalhh"

"For what Baby Kyu ?"

"Suck it hyuungghahh...ahh...uhhh...sshhh"

Kyuhyun mendesah hebat saat Siwon benar benar mengulum juniornya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tengkuk leher Siwon untuk semakin melesakkan dalam di selangkangannya.

~CROT CROOT CROOOT~

Kyuhyun klimaks dimulut Siwon, suaminya itu dengan senang hati menelan sperma istrinya. Siwon tak memungkiri jika ia ikut ereksi melihat istrinya, namun Siwon berusaha menahannya. Ia tau beberapa jam lagi dia dengan istrinya akan pergi bulan madu ke Maldives alias Maladewa kepulauan yang terkenal dengan keindahan bawah lautnya. Siwon tau kalau istrinya suka sekali dengan laut maka dari itu ia memilih rumah dekat pantai dan bulan madu ke Maldives.

"Cepat bangun Baby Kyu, beberapa jam lagi kita akan pergi bulan madu." Ucap Siwon

"Tapi hyung, kau belum keluarkan cairan cintamu." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan pipi merona

"Sekarang Baby Kyu sudah nakal eoh? Tak apa kita nanti bisa melakukan sepuasnya disana." Ucap Siwon menggoda. Melihat pipi merona Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

**_WonKyu Station_**

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di dapur rumahnya dengan menggunakan bathrobe, meskipun ia tidak bisa memasak tapi membuat pancake dan cappucino buat suaminya sedangkan susu buat dirinya. Dimana Siwon berada sekarang? Siwon sekarang lagi mandi dan Kyuhyun ingin menyiapkan sarapan pertama kali dengan suami tercinta.

"Kau sedang apa Baby Kyu?" Ucap Siwon

"Aku ingin membuat sarapan pertama kita Wonnie hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pipi merona

"Baby Kyu bisa memasak eoh?" Balas Siwon sambil duduk di pantry dan melihat punggung istrinya meskipun tertutup oleh bathrobe tapi istrinya tetap sexy.

"Nah sarapan sudah siap, ayo kita makan bersama Wonnie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Tersajilah di meja pantry, dua porsi pancake, secangkir cappucino dan segelas susu.

Setelah sarapan selesai Kyuhyun bergegas kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi sedangkan Siwon memindahkan koper yang akan ia bawa ke Maldives nanti.

Di Bandara Internasional Incheon

Terlihat dua sosok namja yang satunya namja tampan bernampilan baju biru berkerah dengan paduan celana jeans dan kacamata hitam sedangkan namja satunya namja cantik bernampilan baju biru dipadukan dengan cardigan putih serta celana jeans ketat.

"Ayo lebih cepat Baby Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengenggam erat tangan istrinya

"Sabar hyung, kita masih ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi Wonnie hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi hyung ingin segera sampai di kabin pesawat Baby Kyu, kau ini sih mandinya lama sekali seperti yeoja saja." Desis Siwon

"Aku ingin terlihat wangi di hadapanmu Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengenggam lengan kekar suaminya

"Benar Baby, istriku ini wangi sekali lebih wangi daripada yeoja." Ucap Siwon sambil menghirup aroma wangi istrinya dan mecium pipi istrinya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin merona melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

Di Kabin Pesawat

Banyak penumpang yang lalu lalang mecari tempat duduk mereka sedangkan sekarang nampak dua orang namja yang duduk di barisan kelas bisnis. Namja tampan sedang membaca koran hari ini dan namja cantik sedang membaca majalah.

_"Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk anda, kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda, dan tolong matikan benda elektronik Anda, karena pesawat akan lepas landas."_ Ucap suara pramugari tersebut.

Namja tampan dan namja cantik tersebut menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Namja cantik sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan kekar namja tampan dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak namja tampan.

"Tidurlah Baby Kyu kau pasti capek setelah semalam Baby Kyu melayani suamimu ini dan pernerbangan sekitar lima jam" Ucap Siwon sambil mencium kening istrinya.

Dua namja tersebut akhirnya tidur bersama.

TBC

**_Note:_**

Kalau banyak yang minat Ji Joon janji akan update secepatnya dan chapter kedua ini juga sudah cepet update.

Terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah baca fanfiction pertama Ji Joon.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah follow dan favorite fanfiction ini


End file.
